The Rise of a King V2
by RandomWriter21
Summary: All it was was a simple walk in the woods for Naruto Uzumaki, but it was a walk that would change him and the Elemental Nations forever. Two universes, known only by its inhabitants, will soon have to come together to defeat a common foe for Frostmourne has found a new master. Rated M for reasons detailed inside/ Grey Naruto/ Co-Author: Coolkid93
1. Arc One Ch 1

**AN:** And so the rewrite begins. I will be working on this as I wrap up Akuma no Senshi. As to the estimated update time for this story, I am unsure as I am preparing for graduate school.

 **Things to note about this story:**

 _Naruto will be a grey character overall, though some darkness will come out._

 _There will be a pairing, but it will stay secret for now._

 _Character death applies_

 _Suggestive themes and/or vulgar language_

 _No civilian or clan council, only the elders, Danzo, and the Hokage_

 _Smarter and/or more mature Naruto_

 _Heavily AU_

If the above does not fit in the criteria in which you read, than I kindly ask that you refrain from starting this story. Also, if any other authors' ideas ends up in here, it is purely coincidental and I will give credit where it is due if asked. Lastly, I would like to give a huge thank you to Coolkid93 for helping me figure out how to tie both the Naruto and World of Warcraft universes together among a lot of other things. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and World of Warcraft, all rights go to their respective owners and I am not doing this for monetary purposes.

 _ITALICS_ – thinking

 **BOLD** – demon/Frostmourne speak

* * *

 **Arc One: One Artifact, Many Changes**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

In a land unknown to all but its inhabitants, a great evil plagued the world known as Azeroth. For years, two factions known simply as the Alliance and the Horde fought a common enemy known as the Lich King. Once known to the Alliance as Arthas Menethil, the Lich King was a ruthless enemy who summoned his personal army called the Scourge; an undead horde of ghouls, zombies, banshees, among other vile creatures.

Throughout the years, the two factions fought the Lich King and sometimes each other, however, they eventually found enough common ground to end the King's reign. Even though an evil character to all, Arthas was laid to rest with honor. To ensure what he did wouldn't come to pass in the future, however, Frostmourne was shattered and his armor collected. Everything was taking minus the helmet as a new Lich King had to take the throne at Icecrown Citadel in order to control the mighty Scourge. Bolvar Fordragon was his name, one that proudly took the burden for he had nothing left to live for.

Azeroth entered a time of peace and all was happy, though the problem remained on what to do with the armor and shattered pieces of Frostmourne. A secretive group called the Ley Walkers quickly rose to power and claimed that they would be the ones to take these cursed objects far away from here. For the leaders of Azeroth, that was the last they heard of the Ley Walkers; their rise to power gone in a blink of an eye. However, for one world, these Ley Walkers were soon found by one person in particular.

Hagamoro Otsutsuki.

An alliance soon formed, and the Lich King's broken blade and armor was scattered about in the hopes that it would never be found. Ever since then, stories and documents were passed down from generation to generation, documents which held a strange language that appeared impossible to decrypt. However, not all secrets stay buried forever.

* * *

A six year old boy with blonde spikey hair, dressed in blue shorts, a white short-sleeved shirt with a red spiral on the backside, and blue open-toed sandals, was currently bored. As the boy sat on his bed and looked out the window in the apartment that the Sandaime Hokage gave him, he couldn't help but think at his life so far. He always got these strange glares and the villagers seemed to steer clear of him. He was never physically abused, but mentally was a different story.

This boy, was Naruto Uzumaki; jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto did not understand this yet, so he always questioned the Hokage about why the villagers were like the way they were. Hiruzen simply told him that he would know the truth in time, and that he was deeply sorry about keeping this secret. Being only six years old, Naruto was very curious so he went to the library to try and see if he could find anything out. Sadly, nothing resulted, but he did read about some of the cool shinobi that Konoha has had over the years. The Yondaime being one of them, one he looked up to as a model. Ironic really, when the idol he so looked up to was his father. It was yet another secret the Sandaime kept from the boy.

With a sigh, Naruto got off his bed, then walked to the kitchen to grab an apple, a bottle of water, and his frog wallet. As he headed towards the door, the six year old decided to explore the vast wilderness that surrounded Konoha. Was he worried? No, as the ANBU seemed to catch him within the hour. In fact, Naruto saw it as a game of sorts which he enjoyed immensely. Little did he know, however, was that today's adventure would change his life forever as well as the future of the Elemental Nations.

As Naruto headed to the gates, Hiruzen watched him in his crystal ball with a smile. One that was quickly erased, however, when he saw Izumo and Kotetsu sleeping on the job which made Naruto's escape way to easy. Quickly cutting the connection, the Sandaime signaled the hidden ANBU in the room.

"ANBU, Naruto has decided to go exploring again. If you would find and bring him back unharmed, please." He paused to take a puff on his pipe. "Also, bring Izumo and Kotetsu to my office. I would like to have a…special chat with them."

Some of the ANBU flinched at the cold tone their Hokage used at the end. They all knew that a special chat meant that someone was going to be ripped a new one.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. It will be done." The captain of the squad responded in the usual ANBU tone.

The team then vanished via shunshin, but before they could begin their search, the gate guards had to be dealt with first. It wasn't but a minute later when an ANBU returned with the immortal Chuunin; both were sweating like pigs, and nervous as hell. The look Hiruzen gave them was pure evil.

"Hey, Hokage-sama." Izumo chuckled nervously. "Nice weather we're having."

Screams of pain soon filled the Hokage's office.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

"Wow, this forest is amazing!" Naruto pondered aloud. "Now, which why did I go before?"

After doing Ini-Mini-Miny-Mo, his finger soon pointed towards the North West.

"Ah, so that's the way I went."

After trekking the way his finger pointed, the minutes quickly turned into hours, which started to scare Naruto as he couldn't find his way back like before. That, and the ANBU that usually caught him by now were nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, Naruto decided to take a break under a nearby tree. As he sat down, however, Naruto saw what looked like to be a blue ethereal glow fifty yards to his right as well as what looked to be the skeletal remains of a human hand. Although freaked out about the bones, his curious six year old mind took over; he quickly became intrigued. Upon walking towards the glow, a voice suddenly spoke in his head; a voice that was deep and raspy.

" **Frostmourne hungers, come child."**

Naruto stopped in his tracks, and quickly looked around. His eyes were wide with fear, but as much as he wanted to leave this place, something kept him walking towards the glow. As Naruto came closer, the air started to turn colder to the point where his breath could be seen.

" **That's it child, come to me!"** The eerie voice whispered again.

Naruto seemed to be in a trance. His eyes were glazed over as he ignored the ever increasing cold, and the voice in the back of his head to run away from this place. By now, the glowing object was now within arms' reach. Bending down, Naruto started to dig the object out with his hands. His fingernails broke which made his hands bleed, yet he never flinched at the pain as the trance was still in place. Five minutes of digging later, Naruto found the source and gazed upon its grim beauty.

The sword was 47 inches long with the widest part, the handle area, being 12 inches long; a tad bit big for Naruto's three foot five frame. The blade had glowing runes on it with its handle having a weird skull with what looked like horns on it; the eyeholes of which glowed blue like the sword.

" **Go on child, take what is rightfully yours, and gain the power you truly want.** "

Just as Naruto was to grasp the handle of the blade, the ANBU showed up and yelled to their target who seemed not to hear them.

"Naruto, step away from whatever that is." No response came from Naruto, one which worried the man greatly. "Naruto? Are you even listening…Naruto?"

Still no response and, before they could even act, Naruto grasped the sword's handle which made the area flash a bright blue. The flash was so bright, that the ANBU had to cover their eyes. When it receded and they could finally see again, they found Naruto encased in a thick block of ice.

The captain did not have to give out any orders upon seeing what happened to the child they grew to love.

Amid their best efforts to free Naruto from his icy tomb, they could not come close as the ice would defend itself by sending spikes in their direction. They had no choice, they would have to wait until whatever was happening was done.

* * *

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto found himself in a frozen landscape where the wind was whipping and the snow was blowing; he hugged himself to keep warm. Just as he was about to explore the area, a new voice appeared behind him. One that was part human and part demonic sounding. With hesitation, Naruto turned and came face to face with the scariest person he has seen in his entire life.

There, in front of Naruto, was an almost seven foot tall man who wore strange armor with skulls on it. The helmet which he wore only showed part of his creepy smile and blue glowing eyes. The cape he wore fluttered in the harsh winds of the barren tundra.

Without hesitation, Naruto tried to run but he slipped on the frozen ground beneath him. As Naruto looked up, he saw the figure walking towards him which made him get in the fetal position.

Naruto never felt so scared for his life.

"Take my hand my soon to be successor, you need not fear me." The figure said.

It took some time, but Naruto finally answered. His voice was small and weak sounding compared to the figure in front of him.

"Successor, what do you mean?"

"You have placed your hand upon my sword Frostmourne and thus became its new master in many millenniums." The figure presented his right hand. "Come child, let me show you what your future entails and the home in which you will soon reside."

At first, Naruto didn't want to trust this man, but deep inside he felt like he was connected in a strange way. With a shaky breath, Naruto grasped the Lich King's outstretched hand which made the area flash white. When it cleared, the Uzumaki found himself standing on the top of a tall citadel; a throne behind him.

"This is Icecrown Citadel, home to the Lich King, a place where you will soon lead armies to lay waste to civilizations." The figure spoke before Naruto had a chance. "This throne behind you is where you will lead from, but one already takes your rightful place." Naruto looked at the throne to see a man frozen inside a block of ice, an eerie looking helmet on his head. "Defeat him and this land will be yours."

"Mister, I'm only six years old, I haven't started the academy yet." Naruto said, though confusion was evident in his voice.

The Lich King laughed, the sound of which made Naruto shiver in fear, before he set his wispy blue eyes on the young child.

"You are young, but Frostmourne will guide you." The man began to explain. "Soon, the armies of Scourge will rise once again to kill anything in their sight."

Naruto shivered from the cold, "But I don't want to kill, I want to become Hokage!"

The Lich King shook his head while a sick smirk appeared on his face.

"Such a naive child you are; secrets have been hidden from you, secrets that should have been yours from the start."

"What do you mean?"

The Lich King grinned again and placed his armored hand on Naruto's head which transferred some of his power into the boy. In an instant, Naruto was covered in a blue aura, an aura that was cold and very painful.

"Your path starts now, young child." The Lich King said as he watched the boy writhe in pain with morbid curiosity. "You might be able to resist the temptations for now, but in time the hunger will consume you. We will be meeting again, I assure you. I look forward to seeing your ascent to power…Naruto Uzumaki. A great king you will become."

With that, the area Naruto was in seemed to shatter, and vanish before his very eyes; the throbs of pain still ran through his body. Amid this, however, was something else. It was dark, but had an almost comforting feeling. This anomaly only lasted for a brief moment which made Naruto curious, but for one such beast, it wondered just how his kind would fare for he knew what his container had picked up.

* * *

 **Back in the Forest**

The ANBU were suddenly on alert as the icy tomb started to crack and shake. Almost two hours had passed since they arrived, a time which made them wondered what was happening to Naruto inside the icy tomb. The sound of glass shattering shifted their attention to the tomb where they watched an unconscious Naruto fall to the forest floor below; his right hand tightly grasped upon Frostmourne.

What took the ANBU by surprise was that they boy's signature spikey hair was now almost flat, and middle back length. It was still blonde, but they could tell it had gotten a shade lighter. Another thing was his height; he was now four feet tall. The last thing that caught their interest was the sword. For one, it was glowing an ethereal blue, and two, it seemed to give off an unholy aura. Nobody, not even the captain, dared to touch the weapon as they feared what it might due to them. That, and it seemed like the blade chose Naruto. But for what reason?

"Captain, what do we do about the sword, I know nobody wants to touch it?" An ANBU asked curiously.

"We do nothing, but be careful when transporting Naruto to the Hokage Office." The captain ordered as he looked at Frostmourne. "I don't want to know what will happen if that sword touches someone other than Uzumaki-san."

"Heh, yah, for all we know it could suck out our souls or something." One ANBU joked.

As the entire ANBU squad laughed, they didn't know how close to the truth they actually were.

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

Hiruzen was a nervous wreck ever since Naruto has left the village. Six hours had passed already, a time far longer than those before. As he sat at his desk, he contemplated on whether keeping Naruto's heritage and Kyuubi a secret from him was a good idea. As he pondered further, Hiruzen looked at Minato's picture on the wall only for it to fall off and crash onto the wooden floor below; the glass in the frame shattered as a result.

"I hate omens." The Sandaime muttered to himself then got up to put the picture back in place.

Just as he got up, however, the ANBU team suddenly returned and placed Naruto on the couch. Like the ANBU, he quickly noticed Naruto's changes as well as the sword and didn't like the aura it gave off.

It reeked of death.

"I want a report, and leave nothing out." The Sandaime quickly seated himself again and began in a stern tone.

It took ten minutes, but once the report was given, Hiruzen couldn't help but nervously puff on his pipe once the ANBU were dismissed. Somehow, the fact that ice appeared when Naruto touched this sword sparked a memory deep within him. It was a story that his sensei, Hashirama Senju, had told to him many times before. An Era of Old, where violence was daily life, and powerful beings reigned; some rumored to be stronger than the Sage of Six Paths. This is what made Hiruzen so nervous.

"If Naruto did in fact find what I think he did, then Kami help us all." He muttered out loud as he looked towards the nearby bookshelf, behind which held secret documents.

As he was about to enter this library, a groan from Naruto made the Sandaime hold his breath as he waited to see if his surrogate grandson's mentality changed.

"Ji-Ji? Why do you look nervous?" Naruto asked, a yawn escaping him shortly afterward.

The Sandaime let out a sigh of relief, then walked up to Naruto and hugged him. Of course, he was careful not to touch the sword, a sword which Naruto soon looked at.

"Frostmourne…your name will be Frostmourne." Naruto said as a voice whispered in his head.

Hiruzen quickly recalled the documents of the Era of Old as past translations supposedly said something about frost. It was something that brought his fear back in full force; research had to be done as soon as possible.

"Ji-Ji?" Naruto's worried voice snapped the elder Sarutobi out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine, Naruto." Sarutobi let out a smile which seemed to ease the boy's worry. "That's a nice sword you got there." The boy nodded. "And I guess you want to learn how to use it, huh?" Another nod which made the Kage chuckle softly. "Well then, since you will be starting the academy soon I guess I will assign a person as your personal sensei."

Naruto's eyes widened,"Yes! Thank you Ji-Ji, thank you!"

"And if your sensei tells me you are progressing nicely, I will tell you about who your parents are and why the villagers glare at you." Hiruzen added some icing to the cake. "Does that sound good?"

Suddenly, and without warning, Naruto stood from the couch and glared at the Hokage. A blue aura seemed to whisp from the boy's eyes. Hiruzen knew that this wasn't Naruto, but something else, something more sinister. But as quickly as it came, it vanished which left Naruto in a confused state.

"Ji-Ji, what happened?"

"You don't remember?" The Sandaime asked in which Naruto shook his head with a frown.

" _Hmm…it seems something is influencing the boy. Could it be this Frostmourne?"_

Thoughts aside, he looked down at Naruto and patted him on the head. "Let's get some ramen before we find you a sheath for that sword of yours, OK?"

Naruto's confused state quickly left, and he literally dragged the Hokage out of his office. As this was happening, Hiruzen looked at the Yondaime's picture again and swore that he saw a frown appear on Minato's face. If he stayed any longer, the Sandaime would have noticed the corners of the photo had started to ice over.

* * *

 **Following Day – Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto tossed and turned in bed as nightmares plagued his sleep. Nightmares which involved grotesque creatures in a barren tundra, the same one he was in with the Lich King; creatures that he raised from the dead, creatures that he used to lay waste to anything in his path. There was even something called the Horde and the Alliance, each with their own races. But before his nightmares could continue, however, Naruto suddenly woke up and quickly headed to the bathroom. As he looked in the mirror, he couldn't help but gasp at what he saw.

His skin was now a lighter color, almost pale like that of a corpse, and his eyes started to take on a green hue. Thinking it was an illusion, Naruto turned on the faucet, and splashed water on his face. He looked again, and the same image appeared.

"What is going on with me?" Naruto said as his knees buckled and tears started to brim.

The voice he heard in the forest whispered to him again. " **Only the beginning, it is. The hunger will intensify…"** The voice Naruto heard in the forest whispered once again. **"…YOU WILL SUBMIT!"**

"Froustmourne?" Naruto questioned aloud, but got no response back.

With a shrug of the shoulders, Naruto went back to his bedroom to get a change of clothes before he got in the shower. As he did, he looked at Frostmourne curiously which leaned against the footboard of the bed. Although it was in its sheath, he could feel it pulsing, wanting to be held, wanting to be fed?

"Feed? On what?" Naruto mumbled, but decided to put those thoughts aside for now.

As he showered, Hiruzen was in his personal library trying to find the oldest books or scrolls he had. Any that he found was quickly pulled, and put in a pile to read. Was the Hokage paranoid? Quite possible, but he did not achieve the monikers God of Shinobi and Professor for nothing. He would get to the bottom of what was happening with his surrogate grandson, and somehow he knew that there wasn't much time.

Naruto was now eating breakfast, and no it wasn't ramen. He actually was enjoying scrambled eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice. If there is one thing about the Hokage that Naruto was thankful for, it was the lessons on how to cook. Just as he was finishing up, a knock was heard at the door. With a smile, Naruto got up and headed that way to let the person in, but he picked up Frostmourne on the way. It was a subconscious thing, really; Naruto seemed to feel incomplete without it.

Once the door was opened, Naruto found himself looking at a beautiful, purple haired woman.

"Hello Naruto, I am Yugao Uzuki, and I will be your personal kenjutsu sensei." She introduced with a soft, yet stern tone.

Naruto squinted his eyes as the voice sounded familiar, but once he saw the purple hair everything clicked.

"Cat-san!" He shouted which made the ANBU agent slightly nervous.

"Naruto…not too loud, my codename is supposed to be secret."

Said person scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, Uzuki-sensei."

Yugao smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair, then looked at the sword which sent shivers down her spine.

"Nice sword, gaki. Ready to learn how to use it properly?"

Naruto nodded, "Its name is Frostmourne."

Yugao was surprised, "You named your sword already?"

"It spoke to me in the Hokage's office." Naruto responded with a shrug. "Cool name, huh!"

The ANBU blinked in shock, " _A sentient…very rare, but the design of the sword is quite odd. It's almost like those from the stories I've heard about the Era of Old."_

Naruto's voice broke her thoughts, "You can come in if you want."

As Naruto went back into the dining room to put his plate in the sink, Yugao walked inside and instantly started to shiver. It was damn cold in here, but how could that be when it was reaching almost 90 degrees outside?

"Why is it so cold in here, Naruto?" Yugao questioned as Naruto got ready for the day.

"Cold?" Naruto replied. "I feel warm, Uzuki-san. Are you alright?"

"Yah…just peachy." She mumbled, then put a hand on Naruto once he came back into the main room.

With a shunshin, both arrived at their designated training ground; it was a private one the Hokage set up for them. Although disoriented from the shunshin technique, Naruto quickly got over it.

The lesson had begun.

* * *

"Now, before we can begin to spar, we must find out which style suits you best, as well as learning the basics. Basics meaning lots of exercise, how to properly hold a sword, and how to get in a proper attack or defending stance. Those last three will be based on which style suits you best." Yugao looked at Naruto with a smile. "Questions?"

"How do we find my style, the library?" Naruto asked which made the ANBU shake her head with a smirk.

"A good answer, but partly right." Uzuki replied. "I will start you off with some basic katas which every kenjutsu user should know. From there, I will determine the right style for you."

Naruto smiled, then brought up another question. "What about jutsu, and those awesome shinobi tricks?"

"That too, Naruto. I will be your sensei until you graduate from the Academy so we have plenty of time."

As Naruto started to do a happy dance, Yugao giggled internally. It was going to be an interesting six years.

"Alright Naruto, that's enough dancing…even though it is very amusing." Her tone turned serious. "I warn you now Naruto, that my training will be very intense and I expect almost absolute perfection when it comes to kenjutsu. You will go home beat up and tired every day, and you might grow to hate me, but just remember that what I am doing will benefit you in the long run."

Naruto nodded, and determination filled his eyes. Seeing that he was ready, Yugao had Naruto start off with 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, crunches, and many other exercises. Once those were done, she had Naruto run laps around the training ground until she said stop. After this, Naruto was working on the basics of kenjutsu. By the end of the day, Naruto would go home tired, but for Yugao she would have a hard time figuring out what style would best suit her student.

* * *

 **Hokage's Personal Library**

While shadow clones did the paperwork for the day, Hiruzen was reading about the Era of Old from the many scrolls and books Hashirama and Tobirama collected during their lifetime. Although most of it wasn't deciphered yet, there was enough to show that there was two factions that fought each other. As to why they did and if they had any major enemies was still a major question. Hiruzen knew that it would take a while to decipher what he had, but that was what the Cryptanalysis Team, consisting of Mitoku, Shiho, and Yurika was for. Quickly placing the documents in a folder, he signaled his ANBU and handed it to him.

"Boar, please take this to the Cryptanalysis Team and tell them that this is priority one."

"Anything else, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes." Hiruzen said as he looked the ANBU in the eyes. "Get me the elders and Danzo, we have much to discuss."

Boar bowed, "At once, Hokage-sama."

Once the ANBU left, Hiruzen left his personal library with a sigh. As he sat at his desk and contemplated what to do about Naruto, and how his future will be changed as a result of it, a sudden knock was heard at the door.

"Father, may I come in?" Asuma said from the other side of the Hokage Office.

"You may enter, Asuma."

"Hey pops, not to intrude, but you've been sitting at the desk for hours." The Sarutobi said as he entered the office. "What's got you so paranoid?"

"Naruto's new sword…Frostmourne." The elder Hokage rubbed his throbbing temples. "I know I heard that name from somewhere, but I cannot remember for the life of me."

"Well, you are getting up there in age." Asuma jested.

Hiruzen cracked a smile, "Hardy, har, har, son."

"Maybe a drink at the bar will help that old memory of yours, what do you say?"

The Hokage got up and patted his son on the back, "I think that would do my mind some good, but I can't stay for long as I have a meeting with the elders soon."

Asuma gave his father a curious glance as they left the office, but he never questioned on what the meeting was for.

* * *

 **Back With Naruto**

It was now break time for Naruto at the training ground as Yugao went to gather materials from a jack-of-all trade store. Although he was supposed to rest, Naruto was curious about his chakra and remembered reading a book in the library about meditation and how it helped calm and regulate the chakra in one's system. As he got into the meditation stance and closed his eyes, his hand subconsciously rested on Frostmourne.

As he meditated, the Lich King grinned from the boy's mindscape; it was time to start awakening his powers. Frostmourne suddenly started to glow, and the ghostly aura that surrounded it soon covered Naruto as well. There was no pain involved, in fact, it was a slow process, one that would take about a year. But by the end of it, the chakra in Naruto's system would cease to exist; only runic power would remain.

The ground grew cold underneath Naruto as did the atmosphere. It was so cold, in fact, that it started to snow; an oddity in Konoha. Deeper and deeper did Naruto fall into his mediation, so deep in fact that he did not feel the intense cold that surrounded him. At one point in the process, a bird tried to land on Naruto's shoulder but ended up finding itself dead; the corpse falling on Frostmourne. In a small pulse, the soul was snatched up, and the hunger was satiated for now. This was when Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open.

As he took deep breaths, he noticed the frozen ground beneath his feet, and the snow that accumulated on his person. Confused wouldn't even begin to describe how Naruto felt.

" _What is going on with me?"_ He glanced at Frostmourne. " _No, that couldn't be right…was the Lich King a dream or real?"_

Inside Naruto's mindscape, the Lich King smirked evilly as he was the one suppressing the boys' memories of meeting him, and of the episodes of where his power would leak out. In a way, the Lich King saw this as a device to control Naruto from the inside out, a way of ensuring that his legacy lived on, and that the Era of Old would rise once again.


	2. Arc One Ch 2

**AN:** I sincerely apologize to any and all readers about the original second chapter. On top of writers block, and not looking back at what Coolkid and I discussed as well as my outline, I put out a piece of shit chapter not worthy of this remake. To the reviewers who kindly pointed this out as well as helpful tips, I cannot thank you enough. The same goes with Coolkid whom got my creative juices going again…this story is DEFINATLEY going in a different avenue; of that, I promise you all. Now, enough of my blabber, on to the, hopefully, better second chapter. Also, I edited some things in the first chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I doing this for profitable gain. I respect the owners of both Naruto and World of Warcraft, and all rights go unto them.

 _ITALICS_ – thinking

 **BOLD** – demon/Frostmourne speak.

* * *

 **Arc One: One Artifact, Many Changes**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Dusk had started to settle on Konoha, but not everyone had headed back to their homes to rest after a long day. For Hiruzen Sarutobi, he awaited the three people he called for not that long ago, three people he knew would be a pain to deal with. They were still friends after all the years, but the term was, sadly, used loosely. Hiruzen knew that Homura, Koharu, and Danzo were giving him advice for the betterment of the village, something which he greatly respected, but what's best for the village is sometimes not best for its inhabitants.

The Sandaime leaned back in his office chair with a sigh as he thought about the one person they would be talking about this evening. The events of which would either break the boy, or propel him to greatness.

" _Naruto Uzumaki, my surrogate grandson…_ "

A knock was heard at the door which broke the Sandaime from his thoughts. After lighting his pipe and puffing a few times, he signaled the ANBU to let the three in.

"Koharu, Homura, Danzo, I thank you for meeting me at this hour." Hiruzen motioned to the couch in front of him. "Please, take a seat so that we may begin."

"May I ask what this meeting is about, Hiruzen?" Homura said as he and the others sat down.

"You may, but I forewarn you now that not even I have all the information." Hiruzen replied then took a puff on his pipe as he set up the security seals. "However, the Cryptanalysis Team is currently working on deciphering the documents I collected from the Hokage Library."

Danzo knew who this meeting was about thanks to his Root, but even he wondered just was being deciphered. However, upon delving into his memory, he remembered various documents that Hashirama and Tobirama collected over the years.

"The Era of Old, Hiruzen?" Danzo let out a scoff. "Please, we all know those are just stories; rumors that've spread as the years pass us by."

"Ah, but all stories are based on reality." Koharu wisely stated as the Sandaime cleared his throat.

"Perhaps we can get onto the topic this meeting was about, one Naruto Uzumaki."

"Pranking again, Hiruzen?" Homura said with a slight chuckle which ended when the Sandaime leveled him with a steely gaze.

As the office went quiet, Hiruzen explained what happened to Naruto in detail as well as what he knew already from what was deciphered before. The description of Frostmourne made everyone uneasy, everyone except Danzo that is. To the war hawk, he saw opportunity in Naruto, but to get the boy would mean playing his cards right.

"The episode in this office earlier today only proves that the boy needs conditioning, Hiruzen." Danzo stated emotionlessly.

"Which is why I've already assigned a sensei so that he can learn how to control whatever is influencing him." Hiruzen said with a hidden smirk. "In fact, I hope that his sensei will show Naruto the love he deserves."

"Love..." Koharu said with a smile as she remembered the past. "…it was the one thing Mito Uzumaki always preached about when it came to jinchuriki."

Homura nodded, "Hai, perhaps it will quell not only that which is influencing Naruto, but awaken Kyuubi as well."

"Love, please, such emotions are useless." Danzo said, still not believing the elders were siding with Hiruzen. "Do you not see the boy's unlimited potential? Do you not see that with my guidance that he will be the greatest protector Konoha has ever had!?"

"And yet we don't know all the information about Frostmourne or this Era of Old." Homura interjected harshly before the Sandaime could retort. "For all we know, you turning Naruto into a mindless drone could not only effect the way he uses Kyuubi's chakra, but also whatever he picked up in that forest!"

"The elders are correct, Danzo." Hiruzen agreed as he dumped the used tobacco from his pipe into the nearby trashcan. "I understand that you have Konoha's welfare in mind, but your decision could be disastrous to its inhabitants." The Sandaime's tone saddened. "The last thing I want is to relive what happened only six years ago."

" _Fine, have your way, but remember that the Roots are what make the tree stand tall._ " Danzo thought with a mental smirk.

"Until we get more information, I believe monitoring Naruto is the best option we have." Homura said as he looked at Koharu. "Are you in accordance?"

"Hai, though Hiruzen has the final say in the matter." Koharu looked at the Sandaime. "What is your decree, Lord Hokage?"

"I will inform Naruto's sensei that they are to give monthly reports on his progress." Hiruzen deactivated the seals and leaned back in his chair with a smile. "You're dismissed."

* * *

 **Following Morning – Naruto's Apartment**

After another night of nightmares, Naruto groggily got out of bed and did his morning routine before fixing himself breakfast. As he put the dishes in the sink, a knock was heard at the door and, with a smile, Naruto walked to the door and opened it up.

"Morning, Uzuki-sensei!"

"Good morning to you as well, Naruto-san." Yugao replied with a smile. "Ready for training today?"

"Yep!" Naruto nodded than remembered that he forgot one thing. "Hold on, let me get Frostmourne."

Once Naruto had his sword and his apartment door locked, Naruto and Yugao started walking not to the training ground, but towards the market.

"Um, the training ground's the other way Sensei."

"Very astute of you at such a young age, but I decided that we need to pick up a few things I forgot yesterday." Yugao said with a smile.

Naruto nodded and ignored the glares he got from some of the villagers as they walked. Although Naruto put up a good front, Yugao could see everything in his eyes; all the pain and loneliness.

Everything.

As they neared the first shop, Naruto looked at the sign on the door which said 'Higurashi's Smithy.' Naruto didn't know what a smithy was until he walked in the door with Yugao where an immense heat suddenly bombarded him. The sounds of a hammer striking metal and the bellows stoking the fire echoed in the relatively small shop. As the bell rung above the door, a young child with buns on either side of her hair looked up from the counter with a smile.

"Heya Uzuki-san, back already?"

"That I am, Tenten." She replied with a smile.

"Oh, and who's this?" Tenten said as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto, for some reason, felt no hate in this store. So, with a bow, he greeted himself.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, a pleasure to meet you Tenten-san."

Tenten smiled at the politeness the boy showed, but once her eyes laid on Frostmourne she was suddenly in front of Naruto.

"Oh, Oh, can you show me…please?" Tenten gave Naruto the infamous puppy-eyed stare which made him back up.

"Um…" Naruto let out a nervous laugh and looked to Yugao for guidance.

"You may show her, Naruto. And Tenten…" The girl broke out of her trance and looked at Yugao. "It's sentient, so no touchy OK?"

Tenten nodded and watched as Naruto pulled Frostmourne out of its sheath; she couldn't help but gasp at its morbid beauty. Dan Higurashi, who just came from the back room, looked upon the sword with narrowed eyes.

" _No…it can't be can it?"_ He thought, but couldn't get a better look as Naruto had sheathed it again.

"Excuse me." Dan introduced himself which made everyone look at the tall, muscular man. "Do you need something Yugao-san?"

"Hai, do you have a bokken by chance?" Yugao replied as she motioned to Naruto. "This little squirt found a sentient and I was given the task of showing him the ropes."

"Sure do," Dan nodded and went to a nearby shelf and pulled one off then handed it to Yugao. "There you go, and don't worry about paying. Naruto has done enough for this village as is."

"Thank you Higurashi-san." Naruto bowed in thanks.

"No need to thank me, name's Dan by the way." He held out a hand which Naruto happily shook. "Before you leave, does your sword have a name perhaps?"

Naruto nodded with a smile, "Its name is Frostmourne."

" _It's as I feared._ " Dan thought as he watched the two leave the store, but it was what Tenten said next that made his fear rise even more.

"Daddy, can I train with Naruto?" She looked at her father expectantly. "It looks like he needs a friend."

"Sure honey, though don't get too attached, OK?" Tenten nodded which made Dan smile. "Now, can you close shop my little kunai, daddy has someplace to go."

Without question, the seven year old went to the front of the store and turned the sign to "closed" and locked the front door. As she went upstairs to her room, Tenten watched her father go into his study. She knew where he was going and the secret their family held, but for the life of her, Tenten couldn't figure out why her father said what he did.

" _What do you know that I don't, father?_ " She questioned with a frown. " _Why do you have to hide these secrets from me?_ "

As she entered her room and changed into her training gear and gathered some supplies, Dan went to the desk in his study and opened up one of the drawers with a key he had in his pocket. There, a scroll unraveled, a scroll which he put his hand upon and muttered some strange language before disappearing in a small flash of white.

* * *

 **With Yugao and Naruto**

Just when Naruto thought training was going to begin, Yugao told him that they were going clothes shopping. Naruto insisted on orange at first, but after some discussion, and some prodding by the Lich King, the color was out. Knowing of the civilian problem, Yugao was granted special access to one of the ANBU shops. Although it looked like an abandoned building on the outside due to a genjutsu, on the inside was a massive store filled with anything and everything an ANBU needed on a mission.

For the next thirty minutes, Naruto looked around the place and managed to pick out an outfit which made everyone in the store raise some eyebrows. Naruto now wore black ANBU pants which had a red stripe down the outer-sides, a dark blue V-neck shirt overtop some lightweight mesh armor, black fingerless gloves, and what looked to be black combat boots. To top this off, Naruto wore a light grey cloak with a hood in which the zipper on the front was open to show Frostmourne attached to his right side. As Naruto put up the hood, his eyes glowed and wisped for a brief moment, but it quickly disappeared.

"Interesting choice of clothing, Naruto." Yugao said, though she wondered how Naruto's eyes changed like that.

Naruto nodded, "Can we get to training now, 'cause I'm bored 'ttyebayo!"

The shop went silent as it had been years since they've heard that verbal tick, but soon that silence was filled with uproarious laughter. Hearing this, Naruto blushed and tried to shrink into his new clothing. Five minutes later, sensei and student walked out with a scroll filled with extra clothes which they dropped off at Naruto's apartment before heading to their training ground.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind them. "Wait up!"

"Tenten?" Naruto asked as she stopped in front of him and Yugao. "Why are you here?"

"Training." She simply replied.

At first Yugao was going to deny it, but she thought it would be best if Naruto started to grow bonds with those of his age group.

"The more the merrier I suppose." Yugao said as she placed her hands on the kid's shoulders.

With a shunshin, they were headed to the training ground.

* * *

 **Time Skip – One Month**

Over the period of a month, not much has changed in Konoha except two individuals in particular; Tenten and Naruto. Over the month, Yugao not only taught the two kenjutsu, but also stealth, kunai throwing, and taijutsu with the help of Might Guy. Although weirded out at first, Naruto and Tenten grew to enjoy Guy-Sensei's teachings. They were harsh, yes, but the results were well worth it. Thanks to Yugao having them go to the Konoha Library to read on various topics after training, Tenten and Naruto knew that they learned more in the first month than those at the ninja academy. In fact, they even questioned Yugao about why this was which resulted in a meeting with the Hokage.

Now, a month later, the academy got a major overhaul and its curriculum was close to being wartime standards. Although the civilians, some of them at least, saw this as unfair, the Sandaime kindly reminded them that peace never lasts and that we must always be prepared. However, Naruto and Tenten's question didn't just overhaul the academy, no, Hiruzen decided to check up on the barrier surrounding Konoha as well as security and found it to be lacking. Lots of reassignments later, Konoha was starting to work like a well-oiled machine once again. However, not all was roses during this month for Naruto Uzumaki as he found that he would never be able to use ninjutsu. But, it was also on this day that something awoke from deep within him.

* * *

 **Flashback – 28 Days Ago**

Tenten and Yugao watched with bated breath as Naruto concentrated on bringing his chakra out for the first time. When five minutes passed, they weren't worried as some people took longer than others to achieve this. By ten minutes, worry crept into their minds, but it was when twenty minutes hit that Yugao knew something was wrong.

"That's enough, Naruto!"

"Why can't I get this?" Naruto broke from his meditation with a frown, "I feel what you described Uzuki-sensei, but I can't seem to push it outward."

"I'm not sure, but I can get someone who might be able to help tell us what's wrong OK?" Yugao reassured her student with a smile, something which Naruto returned.

"Hai, thank you sensei."

As she disappeared in a shunshin, Tenten decided to sit by Naruto and, for a reason unknown, gave him a hug. For Naruto, this was something new. He tensed, his breathing became heavy and labored, and his eyes darted around for an avenue for escape. Feeling this, Tenten quickly backed off.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't." Naruto replied with a sigh. "I've never felt that type of warmth before, then again I've never had parents to show me right from wrong or how to make friends."

"I can be your friend if you want?" Tenten asked, but got no response in return.

Instead, Naruto stood up and put as much distance between them as possible.

" _What made you this way?_ " Tenten thought sadly. " _Is this why my father told me to not be too attached?"_

Another two minutes passed before Yugao returned with someone, but, upon seeing the two separated, couldn't help but frown. She knew that the two could become friends, but both had different cards to play to make that happen.

"Naruto, Tenten, a minute of your time please?" Yugao ordered which caught their attention.

"Who's the blind man?" Naruto pointed at the man with flat black hair and an emotionless visage.

"It is unbecoming to point and call names, Uzumkai-san, you will do well to remember that." The man coldly said towards whom he addressed.

"This is Hiashi Hyuga, clan head of the Hyuga clan." Yugao said before Naruto could speak further. "He's the one which will help answer why you can't pull out your chakra."

Naruto nodded and got in a meditative position and held the ram sign, "I'm ready."

Hiashi activated his Byakugan and watched as the Uzumaki attempted to bring out his chakra and, to his horror, he found Naruto's main chakra network eroding. What interested him, however, was that Kyuubi's was starting to awaken. The clan head turned his eyes back to normal and looked at Yugao with a frown before setting his eyes on Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san." Hiashi called which made Naruto stop and look at the man. "I'm afraid your chakra network is eroding at a slow pace, but as to how you don't have chakra poisoning is beyond my expertise."

"Eroding!" Naruto yelled, his eyes wide as that word, whatever it meant, didn't sound good. "Sensei, what does this mean?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto." She looked at her student sadly "But, you'll never be able to use ninjutsu."

* * *

 **Flashback End**

That moment was heartbreaking for Naruto, so much so that he ran home and locked himself in his apartment. After two days, and a lot of conversation, the combined effort of Yugao, Might Guy, Hiruzen, and Tenten finally got Naruto back to a somewhat normal state. However, it was through this experience that Naruto and Tenten started to bond and become friends.

It was now September, the academy was starting once again and Naruto was anxious to start working towards becoming a respected shinobi. As he entered the academy, the civilians gave the usual glare and occasional scoff as did some of the students, but by now Naruto knew not to pay attention to them. A minute after entering, Naruto arrived at his classroom and opened the door with a smile. However, the teacher had other plans when he saw the Uzumaki, especially the weapon strapped to his side.

"No weapons, boy!" The teacher with a scar across his nose said with contempt. "Leave it at home, or don't come into my classroom at all."

Naruto sighed and reached into his cloak to pull out a scroll which he handed to the teacher. After taking the scroll, rather harshly I might add, the teacher read it and sneered. The boy didn't deserve anything for what he did six years ago, but there was no way he was going to deny the Hokage's decree. With disdain, the teacher rolled the scroll up and shoved it in Naruto's face.

"Keep the blade sheathed, for if I ever see it brandished in this room, I will expel you for life." Naruto took the scroll and placed it in his cloak pocket. "Name's Iruka by the way, now find a seat brat!"

As Naruto went to the back of the room, all he could think of was how much these six years was going to suck. As Naruto pulled up his hood and rested his head on the desk, a sudden spell of sleepiness overtook him that couldn't be ignored. However, when he woke, he found himself in a dark corridor lit by torches.

* * *

Upon looking around, there was ankle deep water on the floor and pipes overhead, one was blue and rusty, while the other was red. Thanks to Yugao's mandatory after training library visit, Naruto understood his chakra system better and quickly deduced that the rusty pipe was his eroding network.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he started to walk down the corridor, along which were doors to certain memories.

Naruto didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually he stopped at a door that was onyx black and was covered in chains. If that wasn't bad enough, a strange blue mist occasionally escaped from underneath the door. With a shiver, Naruto quickly backed away and headed deeper into his subconscious. As he left, however, an ethereal figure formed in front of the door, a figure that Naruto met when he touched Frostmourne a month ago.

Arthas Menethil, the Lich King.

"I await the day you break these chains, my successor." A sick smirk appeared on Arthas' face before he disappeared once again.

On and on the corridor went, but time seemed irrelevant here as Naruto tried to figure out how long he has been in this place. Eventually, however, the corridor made a turn but upon going down it, it started to open up where the sound of heavy breathing took place. With hesitation, and a gulp, Naruto crept up to the sound to find what looked to be a red mass trapped behind a massive cage with some seal in the center of it. Upon moving closer, Naruto saw the mass start to shift; his eyes widening as tails started to appear.

One

Two

Three

Four…

…all the way to nine bright red tails, the sight of which made Naruto fall on his butt partly in fear and surprise.

" _Is this a dream, my mind…a nightmare?_ " Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as the red mass turned around to show one of its massive red eyes.

The eye narrowed as it gazed upon Naruto as if to judge his character. Eventually, however, the gaze broke and Naruto bore witness to the figure's fox like head.

" **And so we meet, my jailor**." The beast's voice boomed in the space they were in.

"….."

" **Hmm, the silent type."** The beast smirked, but frowned as Naruto's form started to waver. " **We will meet again, ningen, perhaps by then your vocal chords won't be choked up.** "

* * *

Naruto woke with a gasp and, upon lifting his head, saw that the room had filled up and an eraser was headed his way. Quickly catching it, he looked to Iruka who was glaring at him.

"Nice of you to wake up boy, now tell me, what was the answer to my last question."

Naruto didn't answer, he simply threw the eraser back which Iruka caught.

"Since your dear classmate seems to have a speech impediment…" Iruka looked at Naruto in the hopes of seeing a reaction, but got none which made him internally snarl. "…I propose that we have a pop quiz, the topic on unlocking your chakra."

Naruto's eyes narrowed upon hearing this, he knew that Iruka had read his file; all teachers did when new students came in. As the students filed out, Naruto reluctantly followed them to the academy grounds where the quiz would start. Finding a nearby tree, Naruto leaned against it as Iruka explained how one goes about unlocking their chakra, one which Naruto tuned out. Eventually, the lecture was completed and everyone got in the meditative position, all but one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Care to join the class, boy?" Iruka called to Naruto whom was getting annoyed at not being called by his first or last name.

"You know my condition, Iruka." Naruto emotionlessly responded as he turned towards the wooden dummies and went to practice his taijutsu.

"Oh yes, you're the boy with a destroyed chakra network." Iruka said with a smirk. "Such a same really, I honestly don't know why the Sandaime permitted you to join. All I see in you is failure."

Naruto's fists clenched and his eyes started to wisp that strange blue aura. As this was going on, part of a chain link broke inside his mindscape which made the Lich King grin, and Kyuubi's eyes to widen. Outside, the ground around Naruto started to frost over, and an unholy aura started to surround the field which made the kids and the teacher stop the laughing they were doing. Without warning, Naruto turned his head towards Iruka; his eyes glowing from inside the hood.

"Failure?" Naruto spoke in an eerie duel tone as he turned towards Iruka and put out his right hand.

For the class, they looked at Naruto with fear, but for Iruka it was a whole different scenario. Not only did fear encroach his mind, but images of his gruesome death played as well. Just as this aura started to disappear, and his mind started to clear, however, Iruka saw Naruto's smirk, a shadowed one at that thanks to the hood, before he heard two words being said.

"Death Coil!"

A sickly green energy with the face of the skull shot from Naruto's outstretched hands, the sight of which made the students run away in fear. Iruka, however, couldn't move as the aura hit him in full force once again. Naruto's grin widened as the attack got closer, but it quickly became a frown when someone tackled Iruka out of the way. Luckily for the academy teacher, he wasn't hit as the tree behind him had aged over a century in a matter of seconds; it was nothing but dust.

In an instant, ANBU surrounded Naruto which made his anger rise once more.

"I WILL SHOW ALL WHO THE REAL FAILURE IS!" Naruto screamed, but before he could do anything his world went black.

Yugao, who was the one to tackle Iruka, looked down at him with anger. "Do you have ANY idea what you've just done!?"

"I…I…" Iruka couldn't form anything comprehensible as he laid eyes on the tree that was hit.

"All that hard work at showing Naruto kindness and the love to keep everything at bay, and you had to go and do this!" Yugao stood up with her hand around the collar of Iruka's vest.

"What do we do with Uzumaki-san, Cat?" Boar said as he picked Naruto up bridal style.

"Take him to the Hokage's office, I will be there shortly."

Boar and the other ANBU gave a salute before they vanished. Before Yugao did the same, she looked at the dust pile and back at Iruka who was still shaking in fear. For the students, who were now all alone, took one meaning to heart.

Never poke a bear with a stick.


	3. Important AN

**Apologies and Thanks**

As you have likely seen, I haven't updated in a long while due to college work and my job on the weekends. Due to my increased workload, my passion for writing fanfiction has weaned and has almost been snuffed out. It might take me a while, but Akuma no Senshi WILL get finished as I want that to be my final story before I take a long hiatus from creative writing. Will I come back, I'm unsure, but I wouldn't put it past me to take up the mantle once again. For all the years I've been on this site, I cannot thank everyone enough for the support, time, and commitment they made to read my stories, finished or not. I learned a lot about writing these past many years, and I might even create my own novel in the future. Again, thank you for everything.

Random signing off...for now.

P.S. This doesn't mean I'm fully leaving the site, I will still write, but to the point where updates might be every month, or even longer.


End file.
